LAINNYA
BATTLE CITY ONLINE UPDATES INDONESIA Aug 16, 2012 *Updated for equipment/item : Guild Rename, Member +50, and Guild icon *Updated for weapon/armor : Super Volcano Armor *New Event ( Aug 16 - Aug 23) **Win 3 times PVP get two Wing Licensed (Scroll) items (a day) **Participant 10 times PVP get Wing Licensed (Card) items (a day) **Attendace each three points get Two Golden Box **For Aug 17 - Aug 18 : Double Exp & Points for Battle City Online **NPC Golden Box on town Square ( Don't Miss It! ) **Participant 10 times Card Mode get Three Epic Random Card (a week) Aug 9, 2012 *Opening Siberia Islands *New Equipment : Lolypop, Grand Helm, King of Farm and Hell Guard. *Released Team Party A and Team Party B titles *New Event ( Aug 9 - Aug 16) **Free teleport on Siberia Area **Double Exp and Double Points All Server to Celebrate Siberia Islands **Double Chance on Siberia Islands **Clear All Mission to get reward ***Aunt : 50 Silver Boxes ***Brother : 100 Oracles ***Charlie and Chilli : Reset PVP item ***Doe: 20 Purple Potions and 20 Pink Potions ***Super Angel : 1 Album Card ***Neil : 1 Album Card ***Guide A : Lucky Upgrade W (20 pcs) ***Guide B : Lucky Upgrade B (20 pcs) ***Craftman : Random Epic Card ***Medicine Machine: Random 50 pcs Potions ***Star : 30.000 Points ***All NPC : 5 Golden Boxes **Remove Golden Album Card on Town Square August 2, 2012 *Relesed New Event : Olympic 2012 *New Present : Get medal Olympic for login 24 hours non stop until Aug 8 August 1, 2012 *Released Egypt Player, Fairy, Green Hornet and Haunted titles *Released Antartika Islands *New Items : purple potions, pink potions, and many necklace *Invented New NPC : Billy, Soman, Todd, Modd, Noe, Kafra, Neizo, Reizo, Soizo, Monk, Med, Tero Saiguchi, Craftman, Nepla, Chii, and Gex at Antartika Islands. *Released new mission at NPC Antartika Islands *New Event (Aug 1-Aug 8) : **Play Antartika Islands to get Double Exp, Double Points, and Double Chance Drop Monster **Free teleport at Antartika Islands **Clear All Mission to get reward ***Billy : 50 Purple Potions ***Soman : 50 Pink Potions ***Todd and Modd : Super Necklace ***Noe and Kafra : Change Nickname item ***Neizo, Reizo, and Soizo : 5 Album Card ***Monk : 1 Album Card ***Med : Lucky Upgrade W (20 pcs) ***Tero : Lucky Upgrade Misc (20 pcs) ***Saiguchi and Craftman : 500 Wing Licensed ***Nepla and Chii : 500 Oracles ***Gex : 500 Oracles ***All NPC : 2 Golden Albums Card [ 80% Epic Card & 20% Legend Card] **New Equipment : Set Reiko Samaa and Pet Reiko **Remove Golden Box Shop on Town Square, and invented Golden Album Card on Town Square July 25, 2012 *Released : Alberta VIP dugeons *Released Snap-Shot & Ultrasonic titles *Released Larne Equipments and NPC Starte *Released New Job III for Knight, Archer, and Magician *New Event : Double Exp for Alberta map, and Double Chance Open Golden Box *Premium Event : Golden Box (10 pcs) on Town Square Shop : 20 pcs per ID *New Event : BattleCity GiveAway 10.000 Cash for 100 Lucky Players everyday *General Event **Play 5 hours and get 100 Oracle everyday **Kill 1,000 enemies (PVP/Dugeon) get 2 Golden Boxes **Purchase over 100,000 cash, get Big Golden Box (2 pcs) July 12, 2012 *Fixed Patch VIP Dugeons *For compensation, every player who finished 2 times or more get 10 Sunglasses Equipment *For compensation, every player who playing 1 times or more get All Weapon Cash (3 Days) *Extra Present : every player get 1 Epic Random Weapon and 1 Epic Random Equipment *Released Play Maker titles July 11. 2012 *Released Cobra Slayer titles *Released VIP Dugeons : Eagle Paradise July 6, 2012 *Fixed Patch July Edition *For Compensation, every player choose one present : 2 Golden Box, Double Exp (7 Days), Double Points (7 Days), 5 Platinum Box, Super Potion Package, 2 Epic Random Card, Second Level Up Coupun, or Epic Wealth Weapon (Lv 0, Status Lv. 70) (7 Days) *Extra Present : every player get All Weapon Cash (3 Days). July 4, 2012 *New Item : Black Dragon Necklace *Released Evolutionist titles *Event : Double Chance to open Album Card *Released New Level : Maximum Level 80 June 20, 2012 *New Item : Lucky Weapon items *Released Green Hornet titles June 6, 2012 *Released Loyal Player II titles *New Equipment : Album Card, and Wing License items *Play 2 hours to get Oracle items May 23, 2012 *Released Customer Cafe, and Craftman titles *Play all hunter card to get 2 Golden Box. Win/Lose still count. *New Equipment : Tracy Hat, and Pull Bear Set *New Event : Trade ten old vouchers with 30 Wing Tokens May 9, 2012 *Play and Beat " Fairy & Egypt Player" to get three epic random card *New Job II : Slayer *Released King Player titles *Released Golden Box items *New NPC : Mollay, and Sunday *Clear all NPC Mollay and Sunday to get 2 Golden Box items April 25, 2012 *New VIP Dugeon : Volcano Phoenix *Released Destruction Master titles *New Equipment : Light Necklace, Wind Necklace, and Green Necklace April 11, 2012 *New Package Card *Released New Opponent : Fairy *Collect Fairy titles March 28, 2012 *Released Orc Lord and Orc Lady titles *Every Kill Orc Lord and Orc Lady, get 1 Platinum Box items *Discount 15% for all cash item March 14, 2012 *New Epic Equipment : Lord's Kahoo Custome, and American's Flag *Release couple mode *Opening Dugeon : Orc's Islands February 29, 2012 *Released Main Title : Hunter, Jack The Ripper, Kid The Phantom, Loyal Player, Machine Killer titles *New System : VIP Dugeon and PVP Mode *New Mini Game : Suprize Presents February 15, 2012 *Released First Step, Top 100, Gate Guardian, Hitter, and Internal Player titles *New Master Card : Egypt Player and collect Egypt Player titles *New Equipment : Set Zombie, and Super Package Potion February 1, 2012 *Released New Basic Job : Slayer *Released New Job II for Knight, Archer, and Magician *Just Login 1 hours and get 3 Guild's Tokens *New Equipment : Knives, Long Spear, Gold Bow, and Rod January 18, 2012 *Released new mode : CARD mode *New Equipment : Enchant Equipment *Released : Charity Player, and Axe Man titles *New System : War Guild January 4, 2012 *Add new Event : Double EXP and Double Points on All Server *Released : Donation Angel, Big Fans, Customer Services, and Fantastic Fans titles *New Equipment : Lord's Kahoo(hat), Sporty Garment, Wealth Weapon